


kiss me before sunrise

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Character, PJO Femslash Weeks, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: The sunlight made Reyna’s dark hair shine in a way that made her look like an angel—regal and lovely, a ring of shine along her head like a halo. Seeing her like this, Rachel’s fingers twitched for paper, for a pencil or crayon or marker or paint, to draw out Reyna as the angel Rachel could see her as. A lock of her black hair fell over her forehead and Rachel couldn’t help but reach over and tuck it back into her hair, enjoying how Reyna’s eyes softened and a small smile spread across her face.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	kiss me before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kiss Me" from Carole & Tuesday
> 
> This is for the first day of PJO Femslash Week 2020! The prompt it 'Firsts' soooo here this is! I hope you all enjoy <3

The sunlight made Reyna’s dark hair shine in a way that made her look like an angel—regal and lovely, a ring of shine along her head like a halo. Seeing her like this, Rachel’s fingers twitched for paper, for a pencil or crayon or marker or paint, to draw out Reyna as the angel Rachel could see her as. A lock of her black hair fell over her forehead and Rachel couldn’t help but reach over and tuck it back into her hair, enjoying how Reyna’s eyes softened and a small smile spread across her face.

Drawing wasn’t even Rachel’s medium of choice. She preferred working with paint and buttons and fabrics and anything that could be expressive and fun and could be classified as an installation and not something to be hung on a wall in a frame. Still. Rachel looked at Reyna and she was enthralled. Her heart beat a little too fast in her chest and her eyes couldn’t look away as she tried to understand how someone so pretty and cool was here next to  _ her _ . 

Rachel grinned back at the girl as she pulled her hand away from where it lingered near Reyna’s jaw. Her knuckle bumped against the chunky moon-shaped earring that Reyna was wearing. It was a cutesy thing—the moons were crescent shaped and had little faces on them—that Rachel never would have thought Reyna Ramírez-Arellano would be into them. “Do you mind if I take some pics of you?”

Reyna raised an eyebrow and her lips quirked upward as she hummed in thought. “Now why would you want pictures of me when the sunrise is right there?” 

“I’m going to draw you. And, my memory might be alright, it always helps it have a reference at hand. So…?” Rachel tilted her head to the side and gave Reyna a hopeful smile. When Reyna nodded her head in assent, Rachel quickly grabbed her phone from her shorts pocket and directed Reyna to act casual. 

The other girl rolled her eyes. “Isn’t the point of pictures smiling?”

"Well, not these ones. These are more candid and in-the-moment.” Rachel said as she reached over to tilt Reyna’s head just so. Her fingers lingered on her cheek for a moment before she quickly moved back and took more rapidfire photos. 

“It’s not exactly in-the-moment when you told me about taking the pictures.” Reyna said with a small giggle in her voice that made Rachel’s bones liquid and her chest light. Despite her words, Reyna turned slightly away and closed her eyes. As Rachel finished taking photos and placed her phone back in her pocket, Reyna opened an eye and whispered, “Is my modeling career over?”

Rachel snorted and nudged Reyna in the shoulder. “For now. But, rest assured Reyna, you will always be able to have a career in being stunning.” Even as she said that words, Rachel could feel as her cheeks heated up. It was easy to pick up whenever she blushed, bright against her pale skin; it made Rachel look uncannily like a fucking strawberry, bright and round. Percy used to laugh whenever he caught Rachel blushing over something or the other, poking at her cheek and making dumb jokes that made her elbow him in the ribs. By the gods, why did Rachel even  _ say _ that. 

Sure, it was totally true! But why would Rachel’s big dumb, stupid mouth go and say something like that? It was just so hard not to, not when Reyna had smiled at her and giggled and was joking. And— 

The look on Reyna’s face made Rachel all too warm as her lips parted and her eyes widened and her hand moved up to tug at one of her moon earrings as she looked at Rachel like what she just said was something magnificent. “I’ve never been called ‘stunning.’ Not unless it was in battle.” 

Rachel hummed as she fought the urge to hide her face in her knees and melt into herself and disappear. The sun was slowly rising higher in the sky. Her fingers fiddled with the long strings that she had cut along her tie-dyed Camp Half-Blood t-shirt instead, because maybe if she did this she could gather up the courage to  _ speak _ . How was this so hard and scary? Rachel literally hit Kronos-in-a-twenty-something-year-old-guy in the eye with a hairbrush when she was sixteen. She could open her mouth and own up to her flirting. It was just so, so different. With a girl. Who she liked so much it made her fingers tingle and her mouth dry and her heart jump up in her throat. 

Cause yeah, sure she totally flirted with boys before. But, it was before when she didn’t quite like it and was so unsure of herself. And now, now that she knew for a fact that she only liked girls and that this could maybe (hopefully, oh gods was she hoping now) lead to something else Rachel couldn’t help but breathe in shakily. 

“Reyna, you’re so stunning. Just looking at you makes my hands shake.” As proof, Rachel held up her hands, which was visibly shaking, the outline of her hand seeming to not be able to settle. Rachel had never actually done this before and a part of her wanted to curse herself and just had never said anything. But, but well.

Reyna smiled, wide and large and open. She was smiling large enough that Rachel could see her teeth and how the bottom set were slightly crooked and crowded together. It was endearing. Rachel breathed out a small laugh as Reyna reached forward, her hands wrapping around Rachel’s shaking one as, slowly, slowly, so damned slow it made Rachel’s whole body shake in anticipation, Reyna lowered their hands into her lap.

“I like how you talk about art.” Reyna said quietly. To listen better, Rachel scooted close to the girl. By now, the sun was a waning morning sun that was neither lovely or mundane. “How you tie your hair up with a few  _ ligas _ to keep it all contained. How you brought me out here just to see the sunrise and to talk. I like talking to you. It makes me—happy. I’ve never thought I could feel happy like this.” She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun. She looked like a painting in motion, slow breaths and that beautiful large smile on her face. “You’re like the sun.”

Rachel reached over with her free left hand, her finger poking at the crescent moon earring that Reyna wore. “I think that makes you like the stars.”

“Aren’t stars just suns?” Reyna questioned with a twitch of her lips. “Wouldn’t I be your moon?”

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. “Honestly, you’re Reyna. Beautiful and cool and smart and that’s all that matters.” Reyna hummed in what Rachel assumed was agreement as she leaned forward, close, so close Rachel’s hands began to go slick and her heart stopped in its tracks. Reyna’s lips pressed to her cheek. Rachel breathed out and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Reyna’s kiss; savoring the feel of her first kiss from someone she wanted so many more with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
